At Least You Appreciate Me
by BearfootTruck
Summary: After coming home from work and feeling very underappreciated, Naruto gets a surprise when one of his friends decides to show her appreciation. Rated M for sexual content. Fem!Gaara


**A/N: All characters are 18 or older unless otherwise specified.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki returned to his home in Glocester, Rhode Island, stressed out from another day of work. Considering he'd worked his back until it was wracked with pain and that his boss couldn't even recall his name, he felt like just another spoke in a great big wheel, like a tiny blade of grass in a great big field. After killing the engine on his 1970 Chevelle SS and heading inside, he just didn't have the energy to cook, so he boiled some water and made some shrimp-flavored instant ramen. While not as good as some of his favorite recipes, he figured that ramen was ramen.

After washing it down with an ice-cold glass of milk, Naruto retreated to his living room, pulled out his smartphone, connected it to his vintage Realistic hi-fi and put on "Rock and Roll Never Forgets" by Bob Seger. Having found the perfect song to wash away his worries, he began rocking out, oblivious to anything else during this time. While he had the music on rather loud, it wasn't loud enough to drown out the sound of the doorbell. Hearing that, he paused the music and answered the door.

"Hey Gaara."

"Naruto, you look tired," said Gaara. "Is everything OK?"

"Please, come inside."

Gaara took off her shoes and entered Naruto's house.

"To answer your question," said Naruto, "no, everything is not OK. I hate my job, and I'm pretty sure my boss and everybody else there hates me. Then again, considering even my closest friends hate me, why should I even be surprised?"

"Is that how you feel?" said Gaara.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Gaara paused for a moment. "Can we go up to your room?"

"Uh…sure…"

Naruto led Gaara upstairs to his bedroom, which was decorated with random pop culture posters and posters with inspirational sayings. He wasn't totally sure why she wanted to go up here, and he wasn't in much of a mood to question it.

"Well?" said Naruto.

"Let's have a seat on the bed," said Gaara.

Without further question, Naruto sat down on his bed, and Gaara sat down next to him. She then put a hand on his shoulder.

"I realize you're having a tough time and that you're feeling underappreciated," said Gaara, "but I just wanted to let you know that you're my best friend and that I appreciate everything you've ever done for me."

"Gee…thanks…" said Naruto.

"No really, I do! Even if you dislocated my jaw in seventh grade, you've done so much for me since then, and I wanted to return the favor…"

"Is that why you came over?"

"Actually, I was just coming over to visit, but seeing as how you're in pain, I might as well be good to you, hm?"

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"First, I must ask: do you have a towel?"

"Of course I do; there's one hanging up right by the door."

"OK."

Gaara got up and brought the towel over.

"Please, excuse me," said Gaara.

Naruto got up and watched Gaara lay the towel flat on the bed so it was parallel.

"Naruto, would you mind removing your pants for me?" asked Gaara.

Naruto dropped his jaw. "Uh…why do you want me to take my pants off?"

Gaara glared at him. "Because I'm going to leave if you don't."

Naruto got tears in his eyes. "You wouldn't leave me to _drown_ in this _horrible_ pain, would you?"

"Of course not. However, it's going to be very hard – if not impossible – for me to help you if you don't drop your pants."

Naruto's tears stopped. "All right, I'll do it."

Naruto undid his belt and not only removed his pants, but his underwear as well.

"Now please, lie down on the towel," said Gaara.

Naruto did so. Then, much to his surprise, Gaara straddled him and unzipped her dark gray hoodie until her cleavage was exposed.

"Are you ready for what I'm about to give you?" asked Gaara.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah…I think so."

"Good."

Gaara pulled out a bottle of lube from her cleavage, opened it, spread some on her hands and began jacking Naruto off. Naruto let out a soft gasp as Gaara did so. Her hands were so exquisitely soft, and the lube felt so good that it didn't take him long to get hard. Granted, she wasn't doing it very fast, but he figured it wouldn't be long before he got off.

"I must say, Naruto, that's the biggest cock I've ever seen."

"W-would it matter if it wasn't?"

Gaara smiled. "Oh no, of course not! I'm just happy to do this for you regardless!"

Naruto smiled. Hearing that one of his favorite women was willing to help him get his rocks off made him feel good about himself. He tried not to focus on what Gaara was doing too much, hoping that he would last longer. She still wasn't going too fast, so he figured he had a decent shot at it.

"Oh my, it's pretty hot in here!" said Gaara. "I'd better take my shirt off!"

Gaara paused, undid the zipper on her hoodie and took it off along with the form-fitting black Saxon T-shirt she was wearing, revealing a black bra. Naruto wasn't too sure of what size Gaara was, but he was willing to bet that she was probably a D-cup. Whatever she was, he liked what she had. His only problem was that as she resumed the handjob, she was going a little faster than before.

"You know, ever since I first learned what a penis was, I always wondered what it would be like to have one in my hand," said Gaara.

"Really?" said Naruto. "Are you happy now?"

"I'll be even happier when I see you cum. You've probably got a _big_ load saved up for me, huh?"

"Well, it's been a while since I did this myself, so…"

Gaara chuckled. The prospect of making Naruto cum really hard encouraged her to jack him off a little faster. By now, he would occasionally moan with sheer anticipation, hoping to release a load just for her.

"Wow, this is really _hot_!" said Gaara. "Ooh, speaking of hot…"

Gaara paused again, this time to remove her bra. This time, Naruto's gaze was absolutely transfixed on her boobs. She took notice of this, and rewarded him by going faster.

"You like my tits, don't you?" said Gaara.

"Uh…yeah!" said Naruto.

Gaara giggled. "They're all natural, too! You'll probably cum pretty hard just by staring at them!"

"Well, if you keep going this fast, I…GAARA, I'M GONNA CUM!"

"Yes, Naruto! That's EXACTLY what I want!"

Unable to take Gaara's soft touch any more, Naruto came really hard, and his initial blast of cum nearly hit her in the face. Nevertheless, she kept jacking him off, and smiled as he just kept releasing for her. As the spurts subsided, Gaara reduced her speed, and when she was sure that his balls were finally empty, she stopped and held her grip for a moment more before finally letting go.

"Was that good for you, my dear Naruto?"

"Gaara, I…DAMN! That was REALLY GOOD!"

Gaara giggled. "And so it should be!"

Finally, after his breathing subsided, Naruto found the strength to sit upright.

"Thanks, Gaara! You're the best!"

Without hesitation, Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara and kissed her, being careful not to get cum all over his shirt. She was only too happy to return the gesture, also being careful. Then, she pulled away, smiling.

"You're welcome, Naruto! I knew you'd appreciate my token of affection!"

"Say, do you wanna spend the night over here?"

Gaara frowned. "I'd really love to, but I promised Kankuro I'd take care of his pet turtle while he was away."

Naruto gave a thumbs up. "That's OK, I won't keep you!"

"Although, I was wondering if I could use your shower."

"Can I take one with you?"

Gaara smiled. "Sure!"

"Grand!"

And so, Naruto grabbed his towel and led Gaara to the bathroom. He smiled, knowing that somebody appreciated him.

* * *

**Criticism is gold. Negativity and nitpicking are pyrite.**


End file.
